falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vault-Tec rep
(human) (ghoul) |refid = (human) (ghoul) |footer = As a ghoul in 2287 }} The Vault-Tec representative, more commonly known as the Vault-Tec rep, was a door-to-door salesman working for Vault-Tec in 2077. After the Great War, he became a ghoul, eventually settling down at Goodneighbor's Hotel Rexford in 2287. Background The Vault-Tec rep began working as a salesman for Vault-Tec in 2057.VaultTecRepGoodneighbor.txt -""I AM Vault-Tec! Twenty years of loyal service and now look at me. I wasn't on the list. But you. Look at you. Two hundred years and you're still perfect! How? How's that possible?" He was responsible for going door-to-door, assisting with finalizing paperwork for families pre-selected for entrance to their local vault. He had his van serviced once a month at the Red Rocket truck stop near Concord; the employees apparently found him irritating, describing him as an "uppity asshole" in their service logs.Red Rocket truck stop terminal entries - "Monthly service on the Vault-Tec van. No major issues with the vehicle, but that rep is an uppity asshole." The rep was doing his rounds in the neighborhood of Sanctuary Hills in the final hours prior to the Great War when he visited the Sole Survivor's family, having attempted to speak with them several times before. Upon being greeted at the door, he informed them that due to Nate's service in the US Army, they had been selected for entry into Vault 111. When the air-raid sirens went off, signalling that nuclear strikes from China were imminent, the rep approached the Army officer guarding the gate, attempting to force his way into the vault his employer had constructed. Despite his persistence and association with Vault-Tec, he was refused entry and driven off when a power armored soldier ultimately threatened to open fire with a minigun. As he fled the scene, the salesman angrily informed the guards that he would report the incident. For his work, the rep was to be rewarded a pack of steak knives. This never happened due to the onslaught of the nuclear war. Post-War Despite being unable to secure a spot inside Vault 111, the Vault-Tec rep managed to survive the nuclear exchange. To his surprise, the radioactive fallout did not kill him, but mutated him into a ghoul. The next 200 years would prove difficult for the former salesman. His once-valuable business skills were of little use in the anarchic aftermath of the war, and his status as a ghoul earned him scorn and animosity from un-mutated survivors. He was forced to live as a drifter and vagrant, squatting in various communities, where he was constantly taunted and threatened by the residents.Vault-Tec rep's dialogue: "Well, I had to get to the future the hard way. Living through the... filth! The.. decay! And the bloodshed!" Eventually, he discovered Goodneighbor, soon after being denied residence in Diamond City. This urbanized community located right in the heart of downtown Boston was a far cry from Diamond City, having been founded by those exiled from the green jewel's walls. While this earned him a warmer reception than he was used to in a new town, it did little to ease the trauma of the past centuries, and he generally confined himself to his room at the Hotel Rexford. It was some time after this that he was reunited with the Sole Survivor. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * War Never Changes - Interacting with the Vault-Tec rep prompts the player character to choose their SPECIAL stats for the first time and enter a name for the Sole Survivor. * Familiar Faces - He can be recruited and sent to a settlement. Other interactions * When the Sole Survivor talks to him about Vault 111, he will say that he didn't know anything about the Vault's cryogenic stasis and that he was supposed to "win a pack of steak knives," a reference to the popular stage play and film Glengarry Glen Ross by David Mamet. The knives were, ironically enough, the second place prize in the sale contest. * Piper and MacCready like recruiting the Vault-Tec rep. Cait, Hancock, Strong, and X6-88 dislike recruiting him. Danse will hate it if you recruit him. * Cait "loves" when answering his question with "blood of your enemies." * He can be assigned as a level 4 merchant for the trading emporium and will start selling rare junk items, such as the clean broom, military ammo bag and military grade duct tape. He also sells a unique armor piece, the Apocalypse left greave. * If recruited and sent to a settlement, the Vault-Tec rep will say lines about how Vault-Tec kept him in the dark about their experiments. * After being sent to a settlement, he will continuously repeat similar dialogue sentences about his hardships over the years, the Sole Survivor having it easy and that things will be looking up. Inventory Notes * Even if the Sole Survivor's appearance changes through cosmetic surgery or a haircut, the rep will still recognise them. * The suit he wears is grime-free after two centuries, however this is due to a bug associated with the dirty trench coat appearing as a regular yellow trench coat when worn by male characters. * He is one of the few ghouls in the Commonwealth that has hair (like Daisy in Goodneighbor) even after hundreds of years. Removing his fedora hat from his inventory will give a better view of his hair. * In his room at the Hotel Rexford are few possessions, one of which is a battered clipboard on a desk. Quite possibly a reference to the one he carried when visiting the Sole Survivor at the House of Tomorrow during the pre-War introduction and used for the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. selection. * He is not "protected" like other settlers and can die during settlement attacks. * If the player character decides not to move him to a settlement during the first encounter, this option will not be available again. Notable quotes | | | | | | }} Appearances The Vault-Tec rep appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * The Vault-Tec rep's MOCAP animation was performed by Rick Vicens.The History of Bethesda Game Studios * In The Art of Fallout 4, character gen storyboards in the preproduction chapter describe him as "The rep looks like Fredo Corleone, smooth but obviously nervous." Bugs He can get stuck in a dialogue loop and repeat the line "You're going to come visit, right?" forever. This makes it impossible to purchase items from him. The bug appears to randomly fix itself after an amount of time. | He, as well as other recruitable settlers, may fail to appear in the specified settlement. | After being sent from Goodneighbor to Sanctuary Hills, it may not be possible to assign him to a shop or any other task. Before sending him to another settlement, one should check whether Sanctuary Hills still appears in the settlement list. If this is the case, assign him to Sanctuary Hills again and the problem should be solved. | After being sent from Goodneighbor to Sanctuary Hills, his dialogue may be repeat every time you visit him, with him saying "They never told me much, Vault Tec", even after he is assigned to a trading post, you must listen to his entire speech before you are able to trade. | Upon initial arrival to Sanctuary Hills, he may be nonassignable. By initiating a conversation the player character may be offered a chance to inquire if he'd like a job. The settlement assignment dialogue will appear. If the player character elects to send him to Sanctuary Hills and he does not appear, he may be moved to the settlement via the console after which he will be assignable. | Similar to above, he will not be assignable to any trading stand, even though the dialogue to accept a job does appear. Attempting to assign him through Workshop mode does not work either, he can only be assigned to a supply line. | When putting him on a supply line, his head becomes invisible and then reappears after you quit and continue your game. | He can also get bugged if assigned to a Trader shop or similar, where his dialogue will only be a looped generic dialogue every time one tries to get him to open shop dialogue, which is impossible as long as he's assigned. It doesn't seem to correct itself either after multiple visits over in-game weeks nor will he greet the Sole Survivor. ** This may be fixed using the console. Halfway through the conversation, open the console, select the Vault-Tec rep, use and then right after that . | When trying to assign him to any assignable task, instead of assigning the representative, he will move to the object and stand next to or inside of it. ** This appears to be caused by him not being counted as a settler, one fix for this is to send him to a different settlement, then send him back to whatever settlement you want him at. | After he arrives at Sanctuary, player initiates dialogue, and he responds to the offer of a job with "are you yanking my chain again?", afterwards he hangs around in Sanctuary, makes small talk, but is not available as a settler for assignment or movement. ** This can be fixed in one of several ways: *** Sleep in a bed for 24 hours *** Entering the following console commands:Steam Steam Forum , , , , , , , }} Gallery Fallout4 Concept Salesman.jpg|Pre-release concept art FO4 Art Vault-Tec Salesman.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 References Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Vault-Tec characters Category:Sanctuary Hills characters Category:Fallout 4 ghoul characters Category:Goodneighbor characters Category:Fallout 4 unique settlement merchants de:Vault-Tec Vertreter es:Representante de Vault-Tec fr:Représentant de Vault-Tec ko:볼트텍 직원 pl:Przedstawiciel Vault-Tec ru:Представитель «Волт-Тек» uk:Представник «Волт-Тек»